The Only One
by Pinboo
Summary: CHAPTER 9 FINALLY UP! MirSan. They competate to be the school president. Using some sly tricks, he wanted to defeat her. But what would happen when he finally fall in love with her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Inuyasha isn't mine. I just own the plot.

The Only One 

Chapter 1 

      That day,was just like another ordinary day in Sonata High School –the place where the parents hoped their child could learn new things. But the parents' wish seemed to hard to do. Because nobody –at least  no 'normal' students could ever think a moment about the lessons. Their real purpose was just to meet their friend –and talking about the latest fashion,or the coolest boy in the school or else.

      But at least,there was a student who always attended the class and focused to study. That girl was Sango. 

      Everybody in that school knew Sango. Well,she definetelly not the trendsetter or the girl who always got every boys' attention –even actually she was really pretty. Especially because her long black hair and her beautiful eyes. But her beauty was hid behind her 'old' clothes and her 'tough girl' attitude.

      And that day,when she walked in the corridor –just like usuall,she heard the popular girl were mocking about her clothes. But Sango wasn't the kind of girl that would cry after hearing other people's mock. Instead,she faced them and said, "Shut up. You're really annoying!"

      The popular girls stop laughing.

      Feeling satisfied, Sango continued her walk to her class. But then she stopped as she saw the most popular boy Or the most jerk boy –in her opinion in the school,Miroku.

      Oh,Mr. Pretending-to-be-popular do that again,thought Sango. She frowned.

      Miroku was standing near the locker. He was forcing a boy to give him money. 

      Why he always push other people? Thought Sango as she walked closer to Miroku.         

      "When will you realize that you can't disturb other people!"said  Sango. The boy used that time to run away.

      "And who do you think you're –trying to dictate me what to do?!" said Miroku.

      Sango frowned. She was about to say something but then Miroku grabbed her hands.

      "I'm just keeding,beautiful chick! Anyway would you bear my child?" asked Miroku.

      "PERVERT!!!" Sango yelled. She then punched Miroku and run away.

      Then a guy with long,white hair came closer to Miroku and greeted him," Hai Miroku! What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

      "Nothing,"

      "I know! You must have got a slap from a girl because of your rudeness right? And who's your victim this time?"

      "Sango –if I'm not wrong,"

      "Oh I see! That's the girl who is close to Kagome,right?" asked Inuyasha.

      "Yeah –maybe. I don't care about that girl!"

      "But about her friend –Kagome. I think she's pretty,"

      "Kagome? Umm…yeah she's pretty. You like her don't you?"

      "Me? No way! I'll not fall in love with that noisy girl!" said Inuyasha –tried to cover his blushing cheek.

      "Ah,Inuyasha! Don't lie! I know you like her! Don't worry! I'll help you!"

      Suddenly a pretty figure with long,black,a little bit wavy hair passed them.

      "Morning!" said Kagome cheerfully.

      Inuyasha blushed even more. He murmured something that sounded like 'Morning' .

      "Morning Kagome! Hey would you like to bear my…," Miroku words were cut by Inuyasha's punch.                

      "Ouch! Ok,sorry! Sorry! I will not flirt with her! She's for you!" said Miroku after Kagome walked away.

++++

      "Sango!!" greeted Kagome.

      "Hi Kagome!" said Sango. She smiled. At least this one is different,thought Sango. Kagome is popular –but still she's nice. She has been my friend since we were in the elementary school.

      "Hey,you know what? The registration for the school-body president this year has been opened again!" Kagome informated as she showed the registration form.

      "So?"

      "Well,this is your chance,Sango! You're a feminist,right? If you become a student-body president,you can speech about woman's rights more often!

      "I'm not interested with speech,"

      "No! I mean you can fight for woman's right! So there will be no more discrimination for woman! That's what you always want to do,right?"

      Sango paused. She was thinking about Kagome's words. 

      "And of course,nobody will dare to mock you again if you become a school president! Well,at least,think about it first,ok?" said Kagome as he put the registration form on Sango's table. She then went away –giving time for Sango to think about it.

      Sango just looked at the paper. After thinking a couple of minutes, she grabbed her pen and started to fill the gaps.

++++

      "Hey Miroku! You know what? I don't think this is right," said Inuyasha as he and Miroku walked to the School-office.

      "Why not? This is a good idea! This could raise my popularity!" said Miroku –imagining every girls would scream wherever he was.

      "But,you're not the 'school president type'! You even never done your homework!"

      "Now you sounded like Mr.Takashi –the History teacher! And…who said a school president always do his homework?"

      Inuyasha was trying to protest but they've already arrived in front of the school-office. He opened the door and both of them got in.

      And for their surprise, Inuyasha and Miroku weren't the only students in that room.

      Kagome and Sango were in there. Sango 's eyes grew wider as she saw that Miroku was holding the same kind of paper with her : The School President Registration form.

      Sango stunned for a moment. She then said to Miroku, "You're not going to register for the school president,right?"

      "Can't you see this paper? Of course I registrer for the school president!" shouted Miroku.

      Sango took a deep breath. She then grabbed her registration form. "Well, Kagome,sorry! I cancelled my plan to be the school president," she said as she walked to the door.

TBC

A/n : My first Inuyasha fic.! Hope you like it! And don't worry! Next following chapter will be more interesting! Chapter 2 most of it will about Inuyasha and Kagome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :See before

The Only One 

Chapter 2 

      "Sango! Wait! You can't do that!" shouted Kagome as she tried to after her bestfriend in the corridor.

      Sango turned around and said, "And why?"

      "Come on Sango! Just because of Miroku want to join this too,it doesn't mean you can moved back! Look! I don't know why you hate him so much, but I just want to tell you, that if you win in this school president selection,maybe Miroku won't be a big-headed man again!"

      Sango paused. Finally she said, "Fine."

++++

      "Is it Ok to put it here?" asked Kagome. She was sticking a poster that said 'Sango For The School President' on the wall near the school entrance.

      "Umm…yeah!" said Sango.

      "Hey! You can't put your poster there! " said a voice.

      Sango turned around to look who it was. "What is your problem,Miroku?! Why you always disturbing me?!"

      "I don't! I just said that you couldn't put your poster there! Because I'm going to put my poster there,"

      "Hello?!! Do you think this is your personal school?!! This is a free place! I also have rights to put it here!" 

      "Miroku,Sango please! I don't think making violent in front of many people is a good idea! Especially for both of you! You two are the candidate for the school president! Competition is good! But do it in fair way!" shouted Kagome.

      People were looking at the three of them. 

      Sango ignored the people. "Kagome! If I let him put his poster here,he will be more arrogant!"

      "Sa…," Kagome tried to stop her friend but Sango interrupted her.

      "Look,Miroku. Don't you ever think that you could do anything you want to do –just because people think you're popular! I hate people like you!" yelled Sango. She then walked away –leaving a group of people who was wondering what was happened.

      "Come on Miroku! You won't win if you argue with that girl," said Inuyasha as he dragged him away.

++++ A Couple of Days Later ++++

      "Miroku! Bad news!" said Inuyasha when he met his friend at the cafetaria.

      "What is it?" asked Miroku calmly as he bit his hotdog.

      "How could you be so calm?! Your reputation is in danger,buddy!"

      "Ok,what is it?!" said Miroku.

      "I've asked some friends of mine,and they said they would choose Sango for the school president!" 

      "How could that be?! I'm the most popular boy in this school! And Sango…She's…Freek!!"

      "Well,things can change. She's one of the most popular girl in this school now,"

      "She still wears the old-fashioned clothes,right? So how could she be a popular girl?"

      "Well yeah, she still wears those clothes. But what she did a couple days ago had made her popular." Inuyasha saw a confuse looks on his friend's face,so he added, " When she embarrassed you in front of many people,remember?"

      "Oh,that. I remember now. Damn! What should I do now?"

      "You have to make a good image in front of the public. You know,maybe you could change your attitude. Don't be so arrogant and don't be selfish," said Inuyasha.

      "You said that as if it is easy to do," 

++++

      Inuyasha was walking on the corridor –going to his locker. He was too busy mumbling about Miroku,so he didn't watch his way. Somebody bumped into him.

      "Ouch! Do you have eyes?!" shouted Inuyasha. He then realized who has hit him. It was Kagome.

      "Oh,I'm sorry Inuyasha! I didn't watch my step!" said Kagome.

      "Be careful next time!!" shouted Inuyasha. 

      "Well,ok! But you don't have to yell like that!!" said Kagome angrily as she walked away.

      Damn! thought Inuyasha. Why should I say that?! I don't mean to yell at her. And now she's angry to me. But wait…why should I care about her?! That girl is so noisy and annoying! And I shouldn't think about her!

++++ 

      "Oh I still couldn't believe that there is a rude guy like him!" said Kagome while she and Sango walked out of the school.

      "Kagome…," Sango was about to tell something,but Kagome interrupted her. 

      "And he told me to be careful! Well he is the one who should be careful!"

      "Kagome," Sango said again –this time louder.

      Kagome ignored her. "Who the hell he thinks he is?! He's such a rude,bad,ugly…,"

      "Kagome!!!" Sango shouted.

      Kagome finally paid attention to her bestfriend. "I'm sorry Sango! What did you say?"

      "Do you realize that you've been talking about this guy –Inuyasha for all the time?!"

      "I guess that's because he's so annoying,"

      "Well that makes sense,but if it really so,why your cheeks are blushing now?"

      Kagome blushed even more. "R,really?"

      "I think you like him,"

      "No!"

      "Oh yeah?" Sango teased Kagome.

      "I don't like him! Is that clear?!!"

      "Ok. It's up to you! I just tell you my opinion! And by the way,I have to go to the market first,so can you go home by yourself?"

      "Sure!"

      "Ok then! I'm sorry I can't accompany you! Bye! See you tomorrow!" said Sango as she turned to the opposite direction.

      "Bye!" said Kagome –kept walking. She crossed the street. 

      But then a blue station-wagon car which was ridden in high speed –heading to Kagome's direction.

      She stunned. She wasn't able to move or scream. She just standing still.

      And right before that car crashed her,she felt she was dragged out of the street. She opened her eyes to see who was her rescuer –and gasped. "You!!"

      "You really don't have eyes,do you?!! I've warned you about this before and now you…Argh!" Inuyasha stopped talking. Instead he holded his right arm–tightly. 

      "W,what is it?" asked Kagome.

      "Nothing!" shouted Inuyasha –tried to avoid their eyes contact.

      "It's not nothing! Let me see!" Kagome insisted as she grabbed Inuyasha arm.

      "That's hurt!" he yelled.

      "Oh My God,Inuyasha! You…you're injured!"

      "Yeah,and can you please stop holding my hand like that!" his ears started to become red.

      "No,Let me see! You're injured –because of me! The wound must be wrapped –or it'll get worse!" said Kagome as she wrapped his wound with the bandages that she always brought in her bag.

      "Ouch! It's too tight!" shouted Inuyasha.

      "Don't move! Just a little more…Ok! Done!" said Kagome.

      Inuyasha looked at his hand. Hey,funny! Instead of pain,I feel warmth with this wound. He actually wanted to say 'thanks' but he hasn't got enough courage to say that. So he just said, "Hey! I've saved your life! You had to thank me!"

      Kagome glared at that boy. There's no doubt that this guy is really rude! He even never shows politeness or something like that! How could I become so stupid to bandage his wound?!

_      But he has saved your lifes _,said a voice from Kagome's mind.

     Well,maybe he's not as bad as he looked like. Somehow I feel that he is a really good guy –maybe he just couldn't show his real feelings. 

      "Thank you by the way," Kagome and Inuyasha said those words together. They looked at each other and blushed. Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's bag and he bent over.

      "Hey my bag! And…what do you mean by benting down like that?!" shouted Kagome.

      "Don't be talkative! Just get in to my back! I'll carry you home and don't be noisy!" Inuyasha said.

      Maybe he really is not bad at all,thought Kagome as she get into his back.

++++

      "You know what? That girl –Sango is really cool!" said a boy with red hair and freckles face.

      "I think she's the best candidate for the school president!" said another boy with brown hair.

      "Yeah! So do I! I'll choose her to be the school president!" said another one.

      Miroku was walking on the corridor. Enough! he thought. I've heard another similar sentences so many times today! What's good with that freek girl? Why does everybody keep saying she's cool?! Is this mean that my popularity has decreased –replaced with that girl?!! NO WAY! I couldn't and I wouldn't accept that! I've to find a way to bring my popularity back!  

      He then turned left to his locker. He was quite furious at that time,so he found  a little problem with opening it. "Damn!!" he shouted.

      "Bad day,Miroku?" said a mysterious voice. Miroku turned his head to see who was talking. It was Naraku.

      "It's not your problem!"

      "I guess this girl –Sango – has made you furious,ne?"  
      "I said it's not your problem!"

      "Why did you say that? I was just trying to help you!"

      Miroku now fully paid attention to Naraku. "Ok,what is it?"

      "I've known a little secret from Sango's past. And I'm sure it'll change people's opinion about her,"

      "Then tell me," said Miroku.

TBC

 A/N :I just want to say THANK YOU to all 4 amazing people who reviewed my 1st Chapter! : ViRgO, ai, Angel-Vergie, and another who didn't give his/her name. Thank you very much! And please…REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha. I just own the plot.

A/n :Thanks to all who reviewed!!! Especially to : **Araki-chan, Kikyou-sama , Angel-Fergie, ar , ChinaKouran, ViRgo, Kaylana . **They reviewed my second chapter. THANK YOU!! Oh,how I really love you all!

The Only One 

Chapter 3

    "We'd better not talk about it in this place," said Naraku.

    "Ok. Canteen,after school," said Miroku.

    "Fine," said Naraku as he walked away.

    That guy –Naraku,I've got to be more careful to him,thought Miroku. I've heard some gossips that said he was such a sly guy. Maybe I shouldn't trust him. I'm sure he's planning something bad to me. 

    Miroku finally could open his locker. He grabbed some magazines from it. Then he closed it. He was about to walk when he saw the freckles-faced boy again. He was holding an orange poster that said , 'Sango for the Studentbody president!' 

    Ok. I don't care if Naraku really is a sly guy,but I've no other choice or that girl will be the studentbody president!

+++

    "Ka-go-me!" said Sango to her bestfriend.

    "Oh. What is it,Sango?" replied Kagome. She put her head on the class desk. Her hair was messy.

    "You've been…well…out of world…since the first lesson. And I just wonder what had happened,"

    "Oh,nothing. I just…well…I just worried about my math test,"

    "Sorry for disappointing you,Kagome. But you aren't a good liar,"

    Kagome didn't show any reaction. She just played her black hair.

    "Inuyasha,"

    "What?!!"

    "No. Just checking. And I guess I'm right. You show reaction to his name and that means,there's something going on between you two,"

    "NO! Definetely not!" Kagome yelled –which had made some of the students looked at her.

    "Wow,another side of Kagome," said Sango. She then kneeled beside her and added,"Ok,can you tell me what happen? I'm your friend,remember?"

    Kagome finally paid attention to her bestfriend. "Well,I don't know how to say this but…,"

    "Hey,Kagome!" shouted a guy's voice.

    Sango and Kagome turned back to see who was it. It was Inuyasha. And even without seeing, Sango could tell that her bestfriends was blushing.

    "W,what is it?" replied Kagome.

    "Well,er… can I…ummm…borrow your English notes?"

    "Well,of course. But…Sango's notes is more complete that me so…I suggest you to borrow hers,"

    Sango could catch a disappointment looks on the white-haired guy's face. 

    "All right. Well,if you don't mind,Sango. Can I…," Inuyasha couldn't finish his words.

    "I'm sorry Inuyasha! But I left my English notes in my home. And you'd better borrow Kagome's. True that it's not really complete –since she rarely attends the class…,"

    Sango's words were cut by Kagome's glare.

    "But it still…well…ah forget it! Just borrow hers!" Sango added as she gave Kagome's notes to Inuyasha.

    Inuyasha muttered something which was sounded like 'thanks' .He then went out of Kagome's class.

    "Now,could you please continue your story," said Sango.

    "Well it's…difficult. I mean I,myself don't really understand too,"

    "Just tell it,"

     ~Then Kagome started to tell Sango about what happened the day before~

    "…And what do you think Sango? I tried to think about it last night,but still I couldn't get the answer. Why am I…feeling weird?"

    "Oh My God,Kagome! It's obvious!"

    "What?!"

    "Don't wanna tell! You have to find it on your own!" said Sango as she stood up.

    "You said you want to help me!!"

    Sango then smirked. "It's L-O-V-E!"

+++

    Where's that guy?! Miroku wondered as he tapped his fingers on the canteen's table. Don't say that he was just joking! I've been waiting for almost 30 minutes! Ok,I'll wait 5 minutes more!

 ~5 minutes later~

    There was no sign of Naraku's appearance.

     Ok,7 minutes more,thought Miroku.

~ 7 minutes later~

    There was _still_ no sign of him.

    Patient! Patient! 5 minutes more! Thought Miroku.

~5 minutes later~

   No sign of Naraku's appearance.

    …

   I give up!! That guy really cheated me! How could I be so stupid?!! Damn! Now I had to find a way to defeat Sango! 

    Miroku then stood up. He was about to leave the canteen It's indoor when the canteen's door swung open –and almost hit him. And in front of him,stood a beautiful girl with long,black hair. Her eyes were … 

    Wait a minute! I think I know this girl! Miroku thought as he studied her carefully. Yeah,it was Sango.

    "Hey Mr. 'Perfect'! You're standing on my way!" shouted Sango.  

    Miroku just moved to the left –letting Sango went through. Geez,thought Miroku. I've never seen her face that close! And she's…she's…so…

    BAKA! What am I thinking?!! Miroku cursed himself. He then shook his head and went out of the canteen. And that's when he finally met Naraku. Naraku was walking too –and he seemed to make his way to the canteen.

    "Hi Miroku! Sorry for waiting! I had to talk something with my Biology teacher!" said Naraku.

    "Just tell me what you know about that girl," Miroku said. He preferred the word 'that girl' than 'Sango' to avoid the risk of she'd hear. Miroku then dragged Naraku out to the parking lot. After making sure that there was nobody around them,Miroku said, "So,what is it?"

    "Well,my father was a policeman. And One day, I found out an intresting file at his working table,"

    File? Policeman? Hmm,I started to get something,thought Miroku.

    "The file isn't complete. But there was one certain thing I know about Sango's past," Naraku stopped dramatically.

    Miroku just gave him 'what-is-it? ' looks.

    "When she was 10 years old,she…," Naraku paused. He then lowed his voice. "…,she killed her family,"

    "WHAT?!!!" yelled Miroku –shocked. 

    "It's true. She burned her house,"

    "B…but. Maybe,it was…an…accident," Miroku said in disbelief. True that he didn't like Sango,but he never really _hate_ her.

    "Well isn't that weird? She's the only survivor from that burning. All of her family died and she didn't,"

    "Maybe…," Miroku was about to say something but Naraku cut him.

    "I told you that the file isn't complete. So I don't know what is the truth. But I…85% believed that she did it on purpose. Besides, she was tough and…well,unpleasant,"

    "But it's still 'maybe' right?"

    "That's why,if you want to be the studentbody president,you have to find her weakness. I've given you the clue. Now you should find more proof,"

    Miroku glared at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

    "I just want to help you," Naraku smirked.

    "What do you _really_ want?" 

    "Nothing. I just want to be a nice guy helping another," said Naraku. He noticed Miroku was still glaring at him,so Naraku added, "Well,it's up to you,you want to believe me or not."

    After thinking a few minutes, Miroku then tapped Naraku's shoulder. "Fine! I decided to believe you! And…you sure will choose me for the studentbody president,right?"

    "You don't need to worry about that," he said as he mysteriously went away.

+++ at Miroku's house +++

    Ok. I decided to find more about what Sango did 7 years ago. But how? We _definitely_ not a good friend. And of course I couldn't ask Kagome to find it out for me. She's her bestfriend. She wouldn't want to do it. And besides,Inuyasha had a crush to her,Miroku thought.

    He then laughed silently. I almost couldn't believe it! Inuyasha is in love!! Yeah,that coward boy doesn't want to admit it –but by his behaviour,I'm sure that he's in love with Kagome! And Kagome…well,I'm not pretty sure about her feeling,but yeah. I think she liked him too!

    Miroku suddenly realized that it's not the time for him to think about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. He had another problem to handle. Ok,back again. What should I do? I'm out of idea! I can't suddenly appear in front of her and asked 'Hey Sango! I'd like to hear the story about the burning that you made 7 years ago!'   

    Damn! Think Miroku! Think! What do you usually do when you have a problem with girls? Well…usually I just asked then for a date and with a little lies,I could overcome it! But this girl is different! She… Hey,I even haven't tried it! I won't know if I don't do it.

    Wait a minute! Is that mean I have to date with her?! The hell?! Even to think about it make me scared!

    But I don't have any other choice. Do it or say goodbye to the popularity,he thought. After considering about it,Miroku finally decided to try to ask her out. 

    She's not _that  _scary –actually. And…she…is quite beautiful though,Miroku thought as he crawled into his bed and closed his eyes. 

+++ the next day –at school –breaktime +++

    Ok,here is it,thought Miroku. I'm going to ask that old hag to go out with me. Now…calm down,put your best smile and…wait I should check my hair first,he thought as he looked at his reflection on the mirror at the male restroom. Ok,it's good. Now take a deep breath and…here it goes,he thought as he walked out of the male restroom.

    It's not hard to find that old-hag in this spare time, he thought. She always be in the library or the canteen. And since the canteen was closed now,she must be in the library.

    And true. There –in the library –standing in front of the wooden book shelf was Sango. She holded a pile of books with her left hand and her right hand was about to reach another book from the book shelf.

    Sango looked like couldn't handle the weight of tons of book that she holded. She started to lose her balance. Her books were flown to the air and hit the floor. And Sango wasn't in the good situation too actually. She tried to keep her balance,but she got slipped and she fell…

    Not to the hard,cold floor but to a pair of strong and warm arms.

    She –reflex – turned around to see who was it. She was shocked when she found out that Miroku was behind her –keeping her from falling.

    "You should be more careful,you know?" he grinned as he helped that young lady to stand up.

    "I don't need your help!" Sango said stubbornly. She then kneeled –picking her books.

    Miroku also kneeled and helped her. "Do you read all of these books? Wow! You got…got…such a…good brain," he said –almost losing words to say.

    Sango ignored him. She then grabbed books that were in Miroku's hand and quickly stood up. But then Miroku holded her wrist tightly. "You're not going that fast,"

    "And why can't I?" she said as she let go her hand from his holding and was about to go away.

    In quick action,Miroku stood up and after Sango. And before she could realize it,a kiss landed on her cheek. She quickly turned around –facing Miroku. Her eyes grew wide. 

    Before Sango could say anything,Miroku had cut her, "If you refuse to hear what I'm going to say,the next kiss will landed on your lips," he smirked. Oh,not as difficult as I think,he thought. She surely wouldn't refuse if I ask her for a date now. "Hey,Sango! How about if tonight we go out together and having a good…,"

    Now,a slap landed on his cheek. 

    "PERVERT!!!!!" Sango yelled and then she ran out of the library.

    Miroku touched his cheek –which was red because of the slap. "It's going to be a hard one," he said.

TBC

A/n: Argh!!! Miroku and Sango are just GREAT!! He,he,he! :P . Don't worry,I'll still put some Inu/Kag pairings though. But I really like the scene between Miroku and Sango. Ah…stay tuned and don't forget to click the 'review' button below,ok? See ya! Oh and I think I'll update this fic. every 2 weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha.  And thank you for all who have reviewed my previous chapters! THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!!! Your reviews mean a lot for me!

The Only One 

Chapter 4 

     Sango looked at her reflection on the mirror at the female restroom. Her hair was messy and her face was as red as  tomatoes.

     She tried to control her breathing and calm herself down. 

     What was he trying to do?! Embarass me in front of many people?! I'm sure that he did it to make him more popular! He's such a jerk!! 

+++ at the canteen +++      

     "Miroku! Hey , is the gosip that I heard  right? About you kissing a girl in the library?" asked Inuyasha as he tapped his bestfriend's shoulder.

     "What do you think?" said Miroku as he turned back-facing Inuyasha-so the white-haired guy could see a sign of a slap on his bestfriend's cheek.

     "I guess it's right. And you've got a slap too! It's not like usual! So tell me! Who's this 'lucky' girl?"

     Miroku frowned. But then he muttered,"Sango."

     What?!! B,but...you hate her right?"

     "I know. But I had to do that-like it or not," 

     "And...why? I mean...this is too sudden! There must be something,right?"

     Miroku paused. Actually he really wanted to tell Inuyasha. But he was afraid that Inuyasha will tell it to Kagome. And how about if Kagome tell Sango?  "Sorry buddy. Can't tell,"

     Inuyasha was a good friend actually. He nodded and just continued eating his lunch -never ask that again to Miroku.

+++

     Ok,my first plan is failed,thought Miroku. Now I had to find another way to be the studentbody president! 

     ....

     I've tried to find another way,but there isn't any idea that got into my head!! Damn! Guess that I've to do the same way like before. 

     But I have to be more careful this time. I'll ask her politely-I'm sure she wouldn't refuse this time!

+++ a couple days later, school, breaktime +++

     "Attention please. To Ms. Sango from class 2-4,please come to the student council  office," said a voice from the speakers.

     "Sango! You heard that?" asked Kagome as she walked with Sango along the corridor.

     "Yeah. I wonder why they called me," replied Sango.

     "Maybe you've been choosed for the studentbody prsident!"

     "But the voting hasn't begun yet,"

     "Oh...you're right," said Kagome as she tried to cover her red face.

     "Guess I'd better go now.'Till then!" said Sango as she went away-to the student council office.

     Sango finally reached that office. She slowly opened the door. The room was dark. It just seemed that there was nobody in that room.

     Strange,she thought. She then got into it and decided to check the room. That's when she noticed another people was in that room too.

     "Long time no see,Sango. You've been avoiding me all of this times ,"said a husky voice.

     Sango turned back to see who was speaking. "You!!" she glared angrily to that person.

     "Yes. It's me again!" said Miroku.

     "I want to get out of here!"

     "Not so fast,dear!"

     Sango was ready to slap Mitoku,but this time,Miroku managed to hold her hand before it slapt his face. "Experience is the best teacher," he said with a grin. "Now Sango. Could you just hear what I'm going to say first?"

     "I've no time for this joke!" she said as she went to the doorway. Unfortunately,Miroku has blocked it.

     "It's not a joke! Look! All I want to do is just to apologize for what I've done to you!"

     "Oh yeah? But your face is telling me that you've a secret intention. What do you want,huh?!"

     "Nothing. I just want to be your friend! Especially since we're going to competate,I want that to be a good competition. So we could share our mind and opinion!"

     "Looks like there's something fishy about this. And...please! Let me out of here! I have an important Biology class!"

     "I won't let you out unless you promise me something,"

     "What is that?"

     "Meet me at the Scintillate park tonight at 7 pm,"

     "And why do you think I'm going to accept that?"

     "Because if you don't,I won't let you out of this room and...," he paused as he grabbed a book from his bag. "And...say goodbye to your history notes!" 

     "Where did you get that?!" yelled Sango.

     "It's not important. 7 pm,ok? Or for the first time you'll get E for your history!" he smirked. This is easy,he thought as he finally moved and opened the door. "You may come out now,princess," he added with a smile.

     Sango quickly went to that door. "Don't think you'll get what you want that easily!" she said. Sango then kicked  Miroku's leg. Miroku let go a mute scream a/n:mute scream? How could it be?

     "That's for being annoying fo this 3 minutes!" she said as she rushed out.

     Ok. I take my thoughts back. This is NOT going to be that easy,said Miroku to himself.

+++ Scintillate Park, 7.04 +++

     "Hey! Look at that guy!"

     "Uh...he's so handsome!"

     The person who was being talked about -Miroku- could only smile. 

     It's not something new if girls admirer me actually. Hmm,maybe after my 'business' with Sango done,I could ask them for a date. They're not like Sango. Sango is too serious. I bet there is no guy who had asked her for a date!

     By the way,talking about that girl,I think she's late. Maybe I'd better walk around this park,he thought as he got up from the bench.

     He then noticed a crowd of naughty boy-surrounding a girl. They were standing below a high tree-so people hardly seen them.

     Hey that's not fair! thought Miroku. That girl is alone and the boys are many-and they are flirting on her!

     Well...,I know that I'm aflirtertoo,but at least I'm not doing it unfairly! I respect their rights as a woman! a/n :Ah, You do,Miroku?

     The black-haired guy finally decided to help that young lady.

     "Excuse me! But you're flirting with my girl!" said Miroku bravely.

     "Oh yeah? Your girl? What's the proof?" replied one of that tatoo-armed guy.

     "Well you can ask with that girl,but first...." Miroku stopped talking and he smirked.

     Those guy looked at him as if he was a goofy. But quickly,Miroku flied his fist to one of that guy.

     "Argh!! My nose!!" he shouted as he holded his bleeding one.

     "That's for flirting with my girl! And...is there anyone who wants to try too?"

     "R,Run!!" said another guy-followed buy the other. a/n:ok,I know it's not make sense. How could a group of tatoo-armed guy ran away from a guy-even before the fight started? Umm...they're just a group of loser. I guess that's the best answer why.

     "Chicken," Miroku murmured. He then looked at that girl. She was kneeling -her heads was down,so Miroku couldn't see her face.

     If Sango was here at this time,she would kick my leg again for flirting with this girl. And she'd mumbling something about women's right or girl's power since she's trully a feminist.

     "Are you all right my beautiful maiden?" Miroku started with his 'flirting speech' again.

     "W,wh...," 

     "Pardon me? Oh my lady,you got such a smooth voice that I barely I could hear,"

     "WHO Do you call 'my girl'?!!" shouted that girl as she stood up.

     I-somehow- got a bad feeling about this,thought Miroku. I knowthat voice...

     Miroku then nodded his head up to see who the girl really was. And what he was afraid the most seemed to be real. 

     That girl was (who else?) Sango.

     But at the time Miroku looked at Sango,he didn't show his usual reaction. Instead,he just stared at her with wide eyes and opened mouth.

     Sango was wearing a pink tanktop and a denim knee-length skirt. She covered her tank top with baby pink jacket. Her hair was untied-not like usuall. And soft pink blush could be seen on her cheeks.

     "Why are you looking at me like that?!" Sango said.

     It took quite a long time for Miroku before he returned to the 'real world'. "Uh...well...I just..umm...," Miroku seemed to have a problem with his words. "It just that...you look...umm...different,"

     "I must be look like an idiot,right? Kagome pushed me to wear this clothes or she'd never be my friend agsin," explained Sango.

     "No! You look...beautiful,"

     Sango looked at Miroku as if he was insane. "What are you talking about?!!"

     Those words hit Miroku's head. Yeah,what am I talking about?! I...I...just...ah! Never mind! And now I'd better focused on my plan to find out about Sango's secret.

     "Hey Sango! Would you like to...,"

     "Where's my history notes?" she cut him.

     "Er...I forget to bring it,"

     "Then there's nothing more to talk about," she said.

     " Hey wait! Er...about your history notes,I promise to bring it tomorrow. And now...you've come here,so why don't we walk together or buy ice cream or...,"

     "I'm leaving," Sango cut.

     "Or talking about the...the women's rights!"

     Sango seemed to pay a little attention on that. "Women's rights? What do you know about it?!"

     "Er...well...,"

     "Let me ask you a few question. Who's Virginia Wolf?"

     "Huh?"

     "Margaret Thatcher?"

     "Er...,"

     "Jacquiline Kennedy?"

     "Umm...,"

     "3 simple questions that you can't answer,"

     "Simple? It's dificult!" protested Miroku.

     "Of course it's dificult if you never care to read books except comics and magazines!"

     "Well ok. Yes, true that I've never read those weird book like you used to...," he paused becsuse of Sango's glare. "I,I mean...I've never read those umm...complicated book!"

     "Complicated? It's fun you know! To read such interesting books about wonderfull women like that is so exciting!" said Sango enthusiastic.

     Miroku could only stare at her. He smiked. She's never been so spirit-full like this before,he thought. Maybe she's not as 'cold' as people...and I,used to think. She's actually funny and... 

     The hell! How could I think that way?! I don't know,but I think I keep talking nonsense like this because of the night,cold air. Maybe I'm having a fever. Ok,after I finish my business with Sango,I'll go home and take a long sleep.

     "Umm...Sango? Would you like a cup of ice cream?"

     "Ice cream? In this weather?"

     Oh,yeah. How could I be so that stupid? "No,I mean...,"

     "Look,Miroku! If you have nothing important to say,I'll leave," Sango said as she walked away. But she didn't watch her step. She then got slipped and fell to the grass. "Ouch!!"

     Miroku's eyes grew wide. It's not everyday you could see the smartest and toughest girl in the school fell! He burst of laughing.

     "Mwahahahahaha!!!!" He laughed. (a/n: uhh,Miroku actually is not that weird. ^_^;;)

     "It's not funny!!" shouted Sango.

     "It's...hahaha!....re,really funny!!" he couldn't stop laughing.

     Annoyed by his laugh,Sango, who was still on the grass,moved her leg to kick Miroku's. Miroku also fell-with his face first. 

     "Ouch!! My nose!" he shouted as he holded his nose. "I think I'd broken my nose!"

     Sango looked at Miroku. And this time,it's her turn to laugh. 

     "What?!" yelled Miroku confused.

     "Your face...you look like an idiot!...I mean,you're already being an idiot,but thi,this time you...,hahaha!" Sango couldn't stop her laughing.

     Miroku could only look at her with more idiotic face-which was just make Sango laughed even more.

     After a few minute,Sango finally stopped laughing. "Okay,sorry if I laughed that much. It just..It's been a long time since I last laughed,"

     Miroku smiled. "Yeah. Even this is the first time I ser you laughing but still...you look pretty when you laugh Sango. I'm glad you could be honest to yourself and open your heart,"he said honestly.

     Sango blushed. Wait a minute! I'm blushing?! she thought. Why should I?! And why is my heart...beating so fast?! W,what's wrong with me?!

     "Are you all right?" asked Miroku.

     Sango turned his head to the left...and gasped.

     Miroku's face was so close with her.

     "Y,yes! I'm all right! Y,you don't have to worry! And...I've just remember that I have an important appointment so I have to go now!" said Sango. She stood up and went away.

     "Geez,what's wrong with that girl?" Miroku wondered -while the_ real _thing he wanted to ask is 'what's wrong with _me?!''_

+++

     Sango must be having a great time with Miroku now,thought Kagome as she slowly climb the school gate. I think they're perfect to each other-even they're always arguing.

     Ok,so now they're on a 'date' while I now in my stealth position-going to my classroom. Why am I here doing such this thing? Because I -the stupid Kagome- left the math notes in the school,while tomorrow I'm going to have a mid-test! So now I have to pick it in this cold night air.

     Kagome opened one of the window and climb in. She then turned on her flashlight and started to walk to her classroom.

    School is scary at night. Uh,I wish Sango was here to accompany me. She's braver than me.

    Kagome finally reached her classroom. She opened the door and get in. After she found her notes,she stood up and leave her classroom. She was about to went downstairs ,when she felt a tap on her shoulders.

    "Kyaaaaaaa!!!" she screamed shockly.

    "Hey! Calm down! It's me!" said a boy voice.

    Kagome slowly opened her eyes and gasped. "Inuyasha! Wh,what are you doing here?!"

    "I was about to ask the same question!" he replied.

    "I,I just want to take my math notes!"

    "Oh. Well,I just want to take my English notes too. I,I mean your English notes," he said as he gave the book to Kagome.

    "T,thanks,"  she said.

    Silence. They just standing still -staring at each other.

    "Uh oh. I guess I'd better go now," Kagome broke the silence.

    "Yeah,me too," 

    They then continued to walk until the schoolgate. Inuyasha climbed first then followed by Kagome. He then gave her hand to help Kagome climbed down. 

    Kagome got slipped. She was about to fall-but Inuyasha managed to catch her.

    "Th,thanks," said Kagome-blushing. "I'd better go now. Bye Inuyasha."

    "Wait. I'll accompany you. It's not good for a girl to walk in night alone,"

    Kagome nodded. She then let Inuyasha walked beside her. When they finally arrived at Kagome's house,Kagome turned back and faced Inuyasha. "Once again,Thanks!" She smiled and was about to get into her house.

    But then Inuyasha quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her slim body closer to him. And then with risking all of his pride,he gently pressed his lips into hers.

    Kagome's eyes widened but later she just let all the things flowed like a river. She relaxed herself and she had to admit that she enjoyed her first kiss.

TBC

A/n : Uhhh...I really like the scene between Inuyasha and Kagome. Oh. And sorry if I make this chapter too much 'love stuffs'. Anyway, from now the story will start to develop and maybe it'll be more serious. Jaa! Oh,and for chapter 5, I think it'll be a little bit late. Gomen. I'm having a writer's block right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha

The Only One Chapter 5 

a/n: Took place the day after the scene in Chapter 4 

 At School 

     "Seems that daydreaming now become your hobby,Kagome?" asked Sango.

     Kagome awaked from her 'dream-world'. "Sorry," she said.

     "I want to go to canteen. Wanna join?" 

     "Yeah. Sure," said Kagome as she got up from her chair. She was about to walk ,but she hit the table in front of her and got slipped.

     "Kagome!" shouted Sango as she helped her bestfriend to stand up. "Are you all right?"

     "Ye,yes. I'm ok,"

     "No. You're NOT. Definetely not. Well…even if you hate this so much, I still need to ask. What happened?"

     "Nothing,"

     "Kagome…,"

     "I said Nothing!!" shouted Kagome furiously. She realized that she has done a bad thing to Sango. She then muttered, "Sorry,Sango. I didn't mean to. I just…,"

     "Ok. I think at this time you need time to think alone. I won't disturb you. But when you're feeling better, don't hesitate to tell me about your problem," she said –not forgetting to add a smile.

     "Thank you," said Kagome. And with that , Sango leaved.

**::Flash back::**

      He kissed her.  Both of them actually had to admit that they enjoy the kiss. But Inuyasha, who finally realize that he had done a 'wrong thing' , quickly parted their lips. He looked at Kagome –who was doing the same thing. 

     "S,sorry," said Inuyasha fastly. As fast as he ran and disappeared. Leaving Kagome –standing still (and shocked) in front of her house.

**::End of Flash back::**

 

At the corridor 

    Didn't want to waste time, Sango rushed to her locker. She grabbed some of her big,heavy book and her reading-glasses . 

     Kring!!!

    "Oh, God," she murmured to her self. Quickly,she closed her locker and turn around –heading to her next class –History. She looked at her watch and realized that she didn't have much time. The history class was on the 4th floor and it was definitely far from the place where she stood now. Holding her books tightly, she hurried ran to her class. It took almost 7 minutes for her to reach the class. She wasn't free to move because she was wearing a long skirt.

      She stopped in front of her class. Lack of air, Sango was about to take more breath when she felt a hand touching her butt. Spontaneously she turned back and slapped 'whoever-on-earth-who-dare-to-do-that-to-her'. "PERVERT!!"

      She wasn't surprise when she saw that man. "You," she said as she narrowed her eyes and shot him a glare.

      "Nice butt," he replied.

      PLAK!! Another slap. And without saying a word, Sango leaved Miroku and got into the history class. She opened the door and said, "Sorry for my lateness."

      The middle-aged woman nodded. "Now, get to your seat both of you," she ordered.

      Both of you? thought Sango. Afraid of what she feared to be happen, she slowly turned back and saw Miroku behind her. "I don't remember you as the student of this class!"

     "Don't act like this class is yours. I could freely go to this class. See? My 8th lesson is history," he said showing his schedule.

     "I've never seen you here before!"

     "That's because I've never attended this class," he simply answer.

     Sango was about to say another word, but the history teacher had cut her. "Does it take hours to get to your seats?!"

     "I'm sorry, Mrs. Ryoko," and with that she sat on one of the free chair at the back. Miroku just chewed his gum and also sat on the free chair next to Sango. 

    "Excuse me, but why are you sitting there?" asked Sango –annoyed.

    "My dear Sango, If you want to be a studentbody president, you have to trust another people. Is it a crime if I sit here?"

    Sango sent him her another death glare again. And then she decided to ignore him and pay more attention to the lesson. But it wasn't as easy as she expected. Miroku kept on babbling about this and about that and bla..bla..bla. Calm down,Sango. Calm down ,the dark haired girl try to be more patient.

     "Miroku ! What is the answer for no.14 ?" said the teacher. Mrs. Ryoko actually knew that Miroku wouldn't be able to answer that question. But she had to do that to make him silent (a/n : ARGH!!! Sorry for Miroku's fans! It didn't mean that he's really that stupid or what!)

     Sango looked at her textbook which has the perfect and right answer. A proud feeling could be seen through  her eyes. She looked at Miroku with a 'now-what-will-you-do-Mr.flirter?' (a/n :'Mr. Flirter' ? What kind of name is that?!)

     Still calm, Miroku kept chewing his gum and without any expression, he took Sango's textbook and read the answer loudly, "28 Juny 1914."(They sat in the back, so the teacher couldn't see it) 

     Feeling surprised, Mrs. Ryoko said, "Very good,Miroku."

     "H,hey! Wait! That's my…," Sango wanted to protest but Miroku's next words made her cancelled it.

     "If you tell the teacher, I'll kiss you in front of the class,"

     Sango frowned. Why suddenly I become weak like this? she thought. This is not me! This guy gives bad influences to me! Damn him! What does he want? If his purpose is to make me fail in the studentbody election, then he choosed the wrong way! 

     After a long wait, the bell finally rang. Without saying a word, Sango grabbed her books and rushed out of the class. Miroku saw it, and quickly aftered her. Geez,that woman walks fast! he thought as he raised his speed. When he was about to get closer to her, accidentally Miroku stepped into Sango's long skirt. Easy to guess, that action made him and Sango fell.

     GEDBRUK!!! 

      People stopped doing their own activities and looked at the 'momential scene'. It's not everyday for them that they could see the most popular boy fell to the floor with the toughest girl in the school.

    "What's wrong with you!" said Sango –trying to hide her 'starting-to-be-red-' ears. People were laughing at them. Sango looked back at Miroku and saw the violet eyed guy was also burst of laughing. She couldn't understand him. People were laughing at him and he just laughed back?

     Miroku –still holding his now aching stomach – stood up. He offered his hand to help Sango. But the hardly-ever-smile girl glared at him. "I could stand by my own!" she said as she stood up and doing her speciality –running away.

     She kept on running until she felt that she arrived in a less crowded place. She stopped and tried to breath more. 

     "Long,beautiful legs. No wonder why you could run that fast,"

     Sango took a deep breath and then she turned back and faced Miroku. "That's…ENOUGH!! What do you want?!! Why suddenly you become so annoying!"

     "So I wasn't annoying at first?" he smirked.

     "Yes, you WERE! But now…you are MORE ANNOYING than before that you have made me insane!"

     Huh. Do you think I like to do this? I only do this for one reason, thought Miroku in his heart. "So…I'm so that handsome until make you crazy,huh?"

     Why this have to happen to me?! Why me?! "What…should I…do…to make you get out of my sight?!!"

     Miroku cupped Sango's chin and raised it a little, so he could look directly to her eyes. "You'll do anything for it?" he asked.

     Sango quickly get his hand off of her chin. "As long as it's reasonable thing to do…yes. I'll do anything to get your ugly face away…forever!"

     "You'll be sorry for saying that, little girl. Women admirers me! If you take your words back , I'll give you a ticket to see my debut performances band. It's on Saturday."

     "Why do you think I'll ever care about that?!"

     Silence. Until…

     TRILILILT!!! (That's the sound of ringing cellphone.)

     Miroku grabbed his cellphone and quickly answered it. "Oh,it's you Midori! Don't worry,! I'll pick you tonight at 7. Is that ok? … All right then. See you tonight,baby!" 

     Sango looked at him with a disgust face. She knew that this girl –Midori – wasn't the only girl that had a date with Miroku. During the history class, Miroku didn't pay attention on the lesson. He just sending SMS like 'How are you,honey?' or 'I miss you so much,darling.' to more than 8 differents girl!

     Miroku put his cellphone back to his pocket. He noticed that Sango has been staring at him. A sly smile appeared on his face. "Jealous, Sango?"

     Tired of his annoying behaviour, she just replied simply but clear. "No." She was about to turn back, but Miroku quickly grabbed Sango's arm and pushed her to the wall. His left hand holded both of her hands and pressed them to the wall. (So Sango was defense-less) He put his right hand on the wall –beside her. Not giving any chance for Sango to escape. (a/n : Have you ever read Harlem Beat vol.2 ? This scene is inspired and quite similar with the scene, when Mizuki wanted Sawamura to join her team. )

      Feeling a bit of terrified,she said, "W,what do y,you want? If you ever dare to seduce me I'll scream and…,"

      "Aw! Don't think like that, my dear Sango. I won't do that to you,"

      "So what do you want?" she asked bravely -now.

      His expression became serious. Still holding Sango's hand, Miroku walked closer until the gap between their body was just a few centimeters apart. Sango could feel his warm breath. But she didn't lose her mind. She tried to escape,but Miroku has done a great work on locking her hands. Miroku then whispered huskly in Sango's ear, "Then…kiss me,"

      "What?!!" she shouted –still trying to let herself go.

      With his right hand, Miroku caught Sango's chin again. He tried to capture her lips.

      "Find more hidden place to do that, Miroku," said a deep voice of a man.

     Miroku let go his grip on Sango. He turned back to see who it was. "Nara…OUCH!!"  Not wasting time, Sango punched his stomatch and then she ran as fast as she could.

      "That…freak girl…Ouch!" he said –still holding his stomatch. He then faced that man. "What do you want Naraku?"

       "Are you forgetting your real plan?" Naraku asked.

       "Of course not," answered Miroku. He returned to his 'serious mode' .

       "And why did my eyes catch 'something' a few minutes ago?"

       Miroku looked around. Making sure that there was nobody there. "It's just an act,"

       "Oh yeah? You looked very serious. Are you falling in love with that girl?"

       "Maybe –3000 years again. Oh come on, Naraku! How on earth you could think I fall in love with her? Such an idiot thing to do by a genius like me!" he chuckled.

       Naraku still looked at him suspisciously.

       "You don't believe me, right?"

       "If it was just an acting, it was too good," Naraku said.

       "Thanks for the compliment, but remember. I'm the best actor at the schoolplay competition last year. And I'm experienced in girls' stuff. Sango is a very, very hard girl. I need a really good act to convince her,"

       "And don't forget about asking the burning that she caused years ago,"

       "Of course. That's why I do all of that things,right? I won't let an old-fashioned girl like her become the studentbody president!"

       "Ok. I believe you. But remember! Don't fall in love with her!"

      Miroku let go a laugh. "I won't. Don't worry,"

      "You'd better keep your words," said Naraku as he walked away.

     Miroku rolled his eyes. How could he thought that I would fall in love with Sango? That won't happening. I won't fall in love with Sango.

      I won't .     

   Tbc…

A/n :Noooo!!!! Sorry,they haven't kissed….yet! I'll try to make a good kissing scene,k? So if you want to find out more, read and review. And again … Thank you SO MUCH for those who had reviewed this story! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha.

A/n : Sorry for the late updating! And thank you A LOT for all the reviewers! 

The Only One 

Chapter 6

    "San-go!" Miroku said her name huskly in her ears –sending a cool vibrate through her spine.

     Sango sighed. She was getting used to this, but –to her– a boy who always followed wherever she went, was still annoying. "What do you want from me, Miroku? Why do you keep haunting me?" she said –too tired to yell or shout at him.

    "You know what I want. Kiss me," he smirked.

    Sango rolled her eyes. "In your dream," she said as she walked away.

    "Then I guess you need to be more patient. I won't stop –according to what you said –haunting you,"

    "God, what have I done?" murmured Sango.

~`~`~`~`~`

    "Miroku!!!"

    The violet eyed guy turned back and saw a bunch of girls heading towards him. He grinned and said, "What is it, ladies?"

     "Tell us! Is that true what we've heard?" said a wavy haired girl named Kotori.

     "What?"

     "That you're now in a relationships with Sango?"

     He blinked for a couple of times. "Pardon me?"

     "Is that true that Sango is your girlfriend? We mean your _real_ girlfriend?!" said a girl with 2 buns on her head.

      "Please tell us it's not true, Miroku!! She doesn't deserve you! Please tell us that it's just a nonsense rumours!" shouted another girl named Maya.

      A tall girl with red hair than suddenly asked, "Do you fall in love with her? Because you look very close with her!"

      "I…I…I don't know. Sorry!" he said as he ran away.

      "Miroku!! Wait!! Miroku!!" yelled the group of girls but the black haired guy didn't turn back. 

 ~`~`~` at Miroku's room `~`~`~

      Miroku lied on his bed. His eyes were blank and his thought wanderer.

      Why couldn't I answer that simple question? he said to himself. They just asked if I loved Sango or not, and I couldn't answer?! This is silly! What's wrong with me?! It's obvious that I…I don't love her! I even don't like her! I hate her!!

       He closed his eyes. Yes. I hate her. I hate her since the first time we met. She –with her sceptic and tough attitude – I don't like her from the very beginning. She is different with me. She is a freak! I hate her! She wants to steal my popularity!

      But what he couldn't deny was something–something that split in his heart everytime he spelled her name in her mind. Something that he has never felt before. Something weird. Hurtful –but on the other hand…wonderful.   

      Miroku slapped his forehead. What's…wrong…with…ME?!!  

~`~`~`school, the next day `~`~`~

      Sango was standing in front of her lockers when she realized that there were a group of peoples behind her. She turned her back and faced them, "Is there something you want to say?"

      "Are you Sango?"

      "Yes, I am,"

      In a few minutes later, Sango suddenly felt a hand pushed her until she hit the lockers. "Ouch! What's wrong with you all?!"

      "You b**ch! Don't you ever dare trick Miroku! He's ours!" yelled Kotori.         

      Sango tried to calm the group of angry girls. "I'm sorry but I think there's a missuderstanding in here,"

      The girl who spoke first then took a step closer to Sango and hit her. "That's for stealing Miroku from us!" The other girls nodded in agreement.

       "You're a whore!"

       "Freak!!"

        One by one, the group of girls continuously pushed Sango. The poor girl didn't give any response. She just accepted all of that pressing.   

       "Hah! Where's your tough attitude?! Where is it?! Are you afraid of us?!!"

       Sango remained silent.

       "Hey you jerk! This is our first warning! Get away from him! Don't try to tempt him again,understand?!"

       Sango glared at them. She was mad –of course. But she decided to ignore them. She –as the candidate of studentbody president – had better control what she was going to say or do. Sango just rubbed the blood that fell from her forehead and without saying any words,she stood up,closed her lockers and started to walked away.

       "Stop! Hey,you! I ordered you to stop!"

        One of the girl then grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn back. She then slapped Sango on her cheeks. The girl smiled evily and pulled some of Sango's hair. "You got that? Get away from Miroku! You don't deserve him! You're a low creature! I wonder how your parents feel –having such an useless bi**h like you!!"

         Sango's expression suddenly changed. In a split second, she grabbed the girl's arm and twisted it behind the girl's back. The girl screamed in pain. Her friends did nothing to rescue her. "L,let go! Please!" she shouted.

        Sango ignored her. "I don't care whatever you thought was happening between me and that pervert –and I have tried to control my emotions when you hit me. But…this time I warn you…don't you dare…to talk about my parents!!"

        The girl started to cry. "…I, I understand. I won't do it again. P,please! Let me go!"

        Sango released the girl's arm and let her and her group to run away. She watched until they were out of sight. Sango sighed and then she looked at her hands. She slapped her forehead and murmured, "Damn it."

      What Sango didn't know that there was somebody –who was hiding behind the wall. He watched everything that had happened. That guy –was who else but Naraku. Naraku narrowed his eyes when he looked at Sango. There was certainly something in his mind –because his forehead was wrinkled. "I'll find out your little secret, my little Sango. Soon…,"

~`~`~`~`~`~`

       "Sango!!!" yelled Miroku as he showed himself out at the English class. But he realized that the girl that he had been looking for wasn't there. "That's weird. She has never absent in the class." Miroku then looked around and noticed that Kagome was going to get into the class. He stopped her and was about to ask her, but Kagome seemed to do it faster than him.

      "Miroku!! Where's Sango?! What did you do to her?! Why she doesn't go to school today?!"

      "Huh? I was just about to ask the very same question! But did you say she didn't go to school?"

      Kagome looked disappointed. "So,you didn't know what happen to her?!"

      Miroku shook his head. "Where do you think she'd be, Kagome?" asked Miroku. But Kagome didn't reply. She just stared at Miroku. "Eh? Something's wrong?"

     "No. Nothing. I just want to say sorry to you,  Miroku-san,"

     "What for?"

     "It just that,,, I have been thinking negativly about you. You are really concern about Sango. I thought you're just gonna play with her,"

      I…am, thought Miroku and he suddenly felt a giant mallet hit his heart. "I,I…I'd better go now. Thanks Kagome!" said Miroku as he walked away.

     "Hey! Wait…!" Kagome paused when she couldn't see Miroku again. He had out of sight.

~`~`~`~`~

      Palm Apartment, room no.23. Hmm..this should be the place, thought Miroku. I wonder if Sango's alright. My 'fans' sometimes could be so frightening. I heard from Inuyasha that they have hit Sango.

      Miroku was about to knock on the door,when he felt somebody was tapping on his shoulder behind him. He turned back. 

      And gasped.

      Behind hime was a short, old woman. She had one of her eyes covered. Her hair was white because of her age. Wrinkles were everywhere on her face. "Why are you yelling like that?!"

      "N,no! I just thought that you were a…,"

      "Ghost?"

      "P,pretty much like that,"

      "Whatever! Young people now never respect the elders! And what are you doing here?! Are you Sango's friend?"

       "No…I mean yes! I'm her friend!"

       "Sango's not here! She's in the orphanage!"****

"In the what?!"

       "The orphanage! She works part-time there!"

       "Where is that?"

       "It's over there! About 3 blocks from here!"

       "Pardon me but…who are you?"

       "My name is Kaede –Sango's neighbour. And if you want to go there, could you give this to her? She forgot this important document,"

"Uh,ok! Thank you!"

       "Anytime young man!"

~`~` At the Orphanage `~`~

        "Tsubaki-sama! I'm so sorry! I really don't know!" said Sango –trying to apologize to her boss.

        "I know that you don't mean that, Sango! But you know how important is…," Tsubaki's words were cut by the knock on the door. "Huh! Who's that?!"

        The door swung open and a mid-twenty woman came in. "Ano,sorry for interrupting, Tsubaki-sama, Sango-san! But there's a guest for Sango-san!"

         A guest? For me? thought Sango.

         Tsubaki shook her head. "Not now, Midori! Say to Sango's guest that…,"

         "But he insisted, Tsubaki-sama! I tried to stop him but he said he would…,"

         "Ok,ok! Sango! Go and finish your problem with him! And then come back here fast!"

        "Yes, Tsubaki-sama. Excuse me,then," Sango bowed her head and went out of the room.

        That's weird,thought Sango as she went to the garden –where Midori told her the place where the guest waited. I've never told anyone that I worked in here. Well,except Kaede-sama. So, who would that….be?

       "Sango-chan!! Nice to meet you again!!"

       Sango's eyes widened when she saw the violet eyed, perverted guy again. "What are you doing here?!"

       He looked relieved. "Good that you're ok! And why didn't you go to school today?"

       "It's not your problem! And… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

       " I'm just worried about you!"

       "You really cracking at my nerves! Get out, Miroku! Please!"

       "Well,but…!"

       "Please! I have some problem with my boss!"

       "What problem? Is that related with this?" he smirked as he raised the sealed document up –so Sango could see it.

      Sango blinked. "Where did you get that?!"

      "I was about to knock on your apartment's door when an old woman named Kaede tapped my shoulder. She then gave me this," Miroku then handed the document to Sango.

       Sango took it –feeling a bit embarassed. "I…I'll talk to you later. Now I have to give this to my boss first,"

       "Ok. I'll wait here,"

~`~` 7 minutes later `~`~

       Sango sighed when she saw Miroku who was sitting on the bench at the backside garden. She decided to take a seat next to him. "Well…Umm…The document that you gave me –it's a very important document. It's about the data of one of the kids here that wanted to be adopt. And…s,sssorry er…and t…thank you,"

       Miroku gave a little laugh. "Seems that you don't like to say those words!"

       "Actually…yes. But still, I have to say that,"

       Miroku smiled. "You don't have to say that if you don't want, my cute Sango!"

       Sango glared at him. Even he had just saved her life from Tsubaki's punishment, still she didn't like his flirting habits. She let go a deep breath. "Anyway, why are you looking at me?"

       "Just checking. I heard that yesterday Kotori and the gank were…,"

       "I'm alright. I could handle them,"

       "Well actually, that's what I am afraid of. I'm afraid of what would you do to them!" Miroku chuckled. "Oh,yeah. By the way, Kagome is worried about you too. She actually wanted to go too,but she couldn't because she had some 'problems' her works _and_ with a long,white-haired boy,"

       "Oh. That Inuyasha boy. I know from the very beginning that Kagome would end up with him," said Sango. Her eyes narrowed.

       Miroku caressed her back. "Don't worry my dear Sango. I would be there to company you when Kagome's not around!"

      Sango rolled her eyes. "Get your hands off of my back and don't you dare say that kind of words again!"

      Miroku studied her before finally he said,"Sango? Can I ask you a question?"

      "No."

      "I promise I'll leave after this!" said Miroku. 

      Sango thought about it for a moment. She then gave him the signal to continue. 

      "Well…it's just that…why do you have to act that though?"

       Sango laughed bitterly. "How could you ask that innocently?"

       "I'm just curious,"

       Sango sighed. "Ok. As long as you don't break your promise. Well…just said that…it's to protect my self,"

       "Huh? Protect you from what?"

       "One question only,"

       "Not fair! You haven't answer my question completely!" Miroku begged her.

       "You're childish,"

       "I am,"

       "Ok. To protect me from…from all the cruel things,"

       "What cruel things?" 

       She turned her face to him and smiled mockingly. "For peoples like you…peoples who always have the happiness of life and peoples who never felt any…any…loneliness, despair, fear. F,for the people who have a p,perfect lifes like you! People like that wouldn't understand!!!" she yelled.

      Miroku couldn't say anything. He was chocked. He almost didn't dare to look at Sango's eyes. It made him feel…guilty.

      "Do you know what it feels when people looked at you with…disgust?! When they look at you as…i,if…if you're lower than a worm! When they…when they…," Sango's shoulder began to shake. She bowed her head and closed her eyes tigtly. 

      "…I…I don't know that you've such a…a…dificult life," said Miroku –trying to look shympathy.

      "Why? Do you feel a pity for me?" she asked bitterly. "Don't act like you understand me!! You have no idea…what…what…I've been through! 7 years of despair! Without no one to help or even believe me! And now…you! Well, Mr.Perfect! Don't be hypocrite! Stop acting like you care about me! No one care about me! No one!!"

      "Sango…I…,"

      "Look Miroku! You want to know why I act tough? That's because I don't believe in everyone! Yes,maybe Kagome or all the workers here are nice to me, but…who knows what's in their real thought?! They could just use me! I don't…and I couldn't believe with…,"

      "That's why, Sango! That's why!! Why couldn't you trust people?! Why wouldn't you?! You're torturing yourself you know! Look! Maybe you're right! I've a 'perfect lifes' and I've never experienced whatever miserable thing that happens to you –but could you at least accept other people?! Kagome is a nice person. She…and even me are just trying to help you! Don't you see?!! You're just lying to yourself! You keep saying that this world is wicked,cruel,or whatever! You make yourself believe that it is so!" Miroku shouted. He then calmed himself down. "What you need to do…is to believe. You could start by telling me what happened in your past. I'm sure it will…er…help you,"

       Sango looked up at Miroku. Her eyes started to become watery and finally a tear rolled down from her brown eyes. And then, when her heart was taking role from her mind, she quickly hugged Miroku and started to cry on his chest.

       The violet-eyed boy was shocked. He had never felt that feeling before. True that he had hugged several different girls –but this one…was different. Something smooth and warm was filling his heart. He narrowed his eyes and put his arms around Sango's slender body.

       "It's alright to cry," he said.

       "I don't cry!" she shouted. But she couldn't handle her sobs.

       "Now, tell me what was happening,"

       "I don't know! I don't want to remember that!"

       "I promise I'll help you," 

       "I…I…I was only 10 back when the burning happened! I swear I didn't know how it could be happened. All I remember was…was just…,"

Tbc….

A/n : Wow! I saw rotten tomates flying over me! I deserve that. I'm evil. You have rights to flame me. But I'll apreciate if you review. I'm trying to make the 7th chapter fast.                                                    


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer  : I don't own Inuyasha. 

The Only One

Chapter 7

| | :: FLASHBACK :: | |

      "Mom!!! Dad!!! Kohaku!! Where are you?!!" Little Sango yelled. She was on her own room when she realized the fire had made its way to her room. Her face became pale and, not wasting any time, she tried to escape. She kicked the door with all of her strength and managed to escape. But the view that awaits her wasn't better.

      In front of her, was her brother, Kohaku. He had fire all over his body and his small figure started to fall. "…Nee-san….are you alright? Hu,hurry escape!!" 

      Sango's eyes widened. 

~ :: ~ Sango POV –still in flashback ~ :: ~

      I saw Kohaku's fallen body. He had been burnt by the fire. "NO!!!!!!! Kohaku!! Kohaku!!" Hot tears –for the first time since I was 3 – fell down from my eyes. My mind kept yelling –saying it wasn't true while my heart said the opposite. I couldn't do anything. The fire crawled quickly –getting closer to me. But I didn't care. I wished that the fire quickly burned me too –so I could go to the same place as Kohaku.

      But then I felt my body was lifted up. I looked up and saw my mother was there. She looked at the body beside me –and I could tell that she had tried as hard as she could not to cry. "S,Sango! Hurry! Run from the front door!"

      That was the moment that I realized that I still have my mom at least. I nodded and looked for the last time to Kohaku's dead body before I grabbed my mother's wrist and helped her to run.  

      The fire started to burn the roof. Things started to fall. I tried my best to dodge them –but I missed one. I was stuck. I was too afraid. I couldn't do anything except waiting that block to crash my bones. 

      I closed my eyes tightly and I felt a push on my back. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I gasped. The block has fallen. Not to my body –but to my mom's. Once again I screamed. "Mom!!!" I kneeled down and ignored those falling things. The fire crept slowly to me, but I didn't care. What I had to do was just release my mom from the mass of  bricks and woods. My strenght wasn't enough –but I didn't want to leave my mom.                                  

      "R,run! Sango! Leave me! Save yourself!"

      "No way! Mom! Come on! You could do it!" I shouted as I tried to pulled my mother's arms. The fire almost burned my clothes.       

      "It's too late for me, Sango. You run!"

      My knees weakened. "No! No! No! I won't run without you! I want to go with you! I don't want to…,"

      PLAK!!

      I felt a slap on my cheeks. 

      "Kohaku had given his life to save you –and this is what you to do in return?!! He wanted you to live, Sango!  He loves you! And I love you too! Do this as a mother order, you understand?!!"

      Again. Those tears from my eyes. 

      Ignoring the fire and the falling things, my mother hugged me. "I love you, my dear Sango. Be strong and save yourself –do it for me!" 

      That was my mother's last words. 

      After wiping my tears, I quickly stood up and rushed to the front door. Smokes filled the air –making my eyes watery. They got into my lung and made me cough. I  can't take it, I thought as I started to lose my consciouness. This is all a nightmare. My body fell…

       …to a pair of warm and strong arms that belonged to my father. 

      "Sango! Stand up! Where's your mom and Kohaku?!" he asked while we were running avoiding the fire.

      "…They are dead," I whispered huskily. I could see sorrow on my dad's eyes. But he then smiled. 

      "Then, let's get out of here first ok?"

      I nodded and quickly followed my father to the front door. But when we got there –things weren't as we expected to be. "Oh,no…," I murmured desperately when I saw that our only escape was blocked. (The fire came from the back of the house –so they couldn't go to the back door)

      The fire wasn't near from us –but I knew that it would get us soon. I kneeled down again and started to sob. This couldn't be happening! Why me?! Why my family?!! Why?!!

      "Save your tears, Sango," said my father. "You're going to be save –don't worry! I'll guarantee that!" he said as he crashed one of the window with the chair.

      And before I could realize, my father had lifted me up and threw me outside. "I love you," he whispered.

      I fell to the hard ground outside –but I had to say it was better than being stuck at the house full of smokes and fire. I smiled widely when I realized that I was safe. I turned around to the house and waved at the window.

      "It's your turn now! Jump and…," my words were cut when I saw that my father wasn't there. "Dad?!" I yelled. Was it going to happen again? I had lost Kohaku and mother, and now my father?!

      "Dad? Dad? Come out…,"

      My house was glowing in the middle of the flame. It was actually beautiful –if only there wasn't the fact that my family was trapped inside. "Dad? It's not funny! Get out of there!! Dad?!!"

      Slowly, the house started to collapse. The woods fell and blocked the window that supposed to be the place for my father to escape. I stared at my house in disbelief for a couple of seconds. The sound of the firefighters' siren could be heard. People started to come –trying to help. 

      But I know better. It was all too late.

      Suddenly I felt blank. I had lost control of my body. My feet moved by themselves –walking near to the house. The voices of peoples around me started to disappear. My eyes were blank.  I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. But there were some things for sure : I wanted to see my family. I wanted to meet them. And I didn't care that I would disobey my mom's order. I just wanted to be with them…

      "Sango! Stop! Don't get near there!" I felt my wrist was being holded tightly by Kaede-sama –one of my neighbour.

      "Let go of me, Kaeda-sama," I said coldly. Too cold for a 10 year old girl. "I wanted to meet my family. See?" I pointed at that glowing building. "They want me to join them. They want me to be with them." I smiled widely.

      "No. They want you to be safe. Not die in foolness like this!"

      "But I have to meet them!"

      "No. It's too late, Sango. They are…,"

      "No! No! No! They're still there! They're waiting for me!!" I tried my best to escape from Kaede-sama.

      "Sango! Don't!!"

      "Let go of me! Let go of me!!!" I screamed –started to push her away. 

      "They want you to live, Sango! Don't disappoint them!! They…"

      I finally let go of me fight to escape. My knees weakened. I fell to the ground. 

      "Cry, Sango. That would make you feel better," 

      And I did. I cried. For all of my life, I've never cried like that. This was all too much. Too sudden. And I couldn't do anything buy kept crying.

        | | :: End of the flashback (Back to normal POV) :: | |

        "Well. That's it. That's the story of my past," she said.

        Miroku sighed. In the age of 10, she had to accept that horrifying fact, he thought. Good that she managed to be strong now. "W,who caused the burning? –well I just want to know! I mean…,"

        "You mean 'are you the one who caused the burning?' "

        "Well,not –excatcly. I mean…,"

        "Don't lie. You are same with other peoples,"                                                      

        "Huh?"

        "Since I was a kid, I was a trouble-maker kid. I was anti-social –well actually until now. I hate being in crowd. I hate all the kindness peoples gave to me. My relationships with my family wasn't that good. And…I once had caused another burning before that. Since that, nobody trust me. The same thing was repeated when the 2nd burning happened. Nobody trust me,"

        "But you…didn't do that,right?" asked Miroku in half expectation and half disbelief.

        Sango gently moved her head and faced him. "You don't believe me too right?"

        "No. It's just that…,"

        "It's ok. I'm used to this kind of treatment from people. Nobody believe me. Nobody care about me. Nobody…,"

        She stopped. She stopped when she felt the warmth. She stopped when she felt the loneliness was dragged away from her. She stopped when she realized that his lips was on hers.

         He kissed her.

         Her heart was beating fast. And loud. And it felt like something was going to explode from it. 

         She didn't know what to do. It was her first kiss. And the guy –who happened to be in her Top10 most disgusting creature – had stolen her first kiss. It was sweet but painful. It was nice but sorrowful. Comforting –but frightening at the same time.  

         And before she changed her mind, she pulled herself back  and stopped the kiss. Still –wasn't able to do anything. She just sat there –staring at him. No words could get out of her mouth.

         "I'm sorry," Miroku finally spoke. "But I…I have to do that."

         What does he think of me? An useless doll? A weak woman?! Several thoughts was running in her mind. But then he continued,"I just want you to know… that…you are not alone. That's it. And again, sorry. You could slap me, hit me, or even…"

         She was still shocked. And still blushed. Sighing, she then muttered,"Just leave me alone."

         He let go a deep breath. "Fine. I'll go,"

| ^ | ^ | At Miroku's house | ^ | ^ | 

         The digital clock has showed the time –12.37. Yet, his room was still shining. He hasn't sleep. Or couldn't sleep for that matter.

         What did I do?! What did I do?! Why did  I do that?! How could I?! What the hell was in my mind?!! He mentally hit himself with a bunch of questions.

          I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't have kissed her!! What was in my mind?! Was I insane?!! Oh, God. No. Please tell me what's wrong with me! Why am I acting SO  weird these days?! Why?! 

_         Because of her, _A voice came from his mind.

         Oh yeah?! How could that be?!  His other self asked back.

_         Admit it,_

        Admit what?!!

_         That you're in love._

        I am not! 

_         Yes,you are._

        No! No! No!!! I am not!!

_        You're in love._

        For the last time, No!!

         Kriiiing!!!!

        The phone call dragged him back to the reality. Not wasting any time, he picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

        "So, what have you got?" said a male voice on the other line.

        "Naraku?!"

        "Yes. So?

        "W,what?" 

        "What do you know about Sango? I saw you went to her house this afternoon,"

        "Oh. Oh,that! Er…I…just…visiting her!"

        "Visiting her? Huh, is this the part of your scenario, oh the brilliant actor?"

        Miroku paused before finally he replied, "Yes. It is just my scenario to get her attentions."

        "I see. So, what have you got?"

        He gulped. "Oh. That…er…it's a…well…,"

       "Are you trying to protect her, Miroku?"

        Damn, Miroku thought. Why does this guy always make me almost die in his shocking questions?!  "Er, of course not. It just that…,"

       "Stop it. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I just want to tell you that today I met Mr. Takuya."

       "What's so special about that? He's the math teacher –of course you could meet him everyday!"

       "He's a math teacher –and… one of the supervisor of the school president elections," he paused to make it more dramatic. "…and I've asked him about the temporary result. You know, the voting has been started yesterday."

       "But the result should be confidential! How could you make him tell you?!"

       "You don't need to know how. Anyway, from the temporary polls –which has been voted by 326 students – there are only 29 % who votes you. 67 % for Sango and 4 % for the other candidates. Incredible,huh? How a well-known guy like you could be defeated by a girl like her," 

        "There must be a mistake,"

        "No. And don't be surprise like that, Miroku. Life is like a wheel. There's time when you're in top and there's time when you fall below."

         "Don't act as if you're a wise man! Who do you think you are?!" he started to act furiously.

         "I…am the guy who's trying to help you. And from your speaking tone, I guess you still don't want to accept that fact,right? Well, in short, you're lose Miroku. Unless, if you want to tell me what you have got from your amazing act,"

          Miroku stopped. He looked reluctantly at the tape recorder that was on his bed. He was confused. It was the tape of the conversation with Sango that afternoon. He managed to record it without Sango's acknowledge. "I…I've recorded my conversations with her about the burning," he said quickly –before he lost his courage.

          "Excellent," Naraku said. There was a tone of enthusiasm in his deep voice.

          "But Sango is innocent. She said it was an accident," 

          "Is this just my feeling or do you finally fall in love with her?"

          "I don't fall in love with her! I'm just saying that she's innocent –and that's the fact!"

          "Seems like you don't really care again about the elections, huh? Anyway, about that, we could play a trick with the records."

          "Huh?"

          "Just bring the records tomorrow and I'll bring back your popularity. Or, do you prefer that girl than your popularity?"

          There was a long silence before Miroku finally said, "I'll bring the cassete tomorrow."

         TBC… (again?!)

A/n: I wrote in my profile that this is going to be about 8 chapters. But seems that, it's longer than that. Oh and again, very very sorry for the centuries updates –and the evil ending in last chapter. Gomen. And of course, thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!  And since I'm not sure when I'm going to update next chapter, please. If you want to have a notification when, tell me in your review and give me your e-mail address too. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha

A/n : … *hide under the table to avoid attack* Er…I know that this chapter come late –very,very,very late. Totally deeply sorry. I was just having some writer's block. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!! And thank you also for still reading this fic!  

The Only One 

Chapter 8

       | | :: | | The Next Day | | :: | |

       Miroku walked lazily to the school. Some part of him told him to be cheerful, because what he wanted would soon be granted. But the other part…refused. Seemed that it told him that if he got what he wanted, another people would get hurt. And he knew perfectly who the 'another people' was. 

        But how hard could it be? If you called breaking girl heart as a crime, then that meaned that he had to spend all his life in the jail. He had hurted people's heart many times. But why to this girl… he felt… he couldn't ? He didn't dare to see her face hurted –again. No. Not after the pain she had been through. _Maybe I'd better not giving this tape to Naraku_, Miroku thought as he holded the tape.

         _B,but… if I don't give it…. I'll soon get forgotten by other people. Sound evil, but… how can I live without people's attention? I…I'm born to be in popularity! And no one…no one could take that away from me! I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be forgotten! Or my life wouldn't be the same again…_

_       Well… actually my life has never been the same again since…since…_

_       …since I met her…_

"Argh!!! What the hell am I thinking! Holy crap! Damn shit!" Miroku kept swearing and pulling out his hair. 

     "What are you doing?" came a voice.

     Miroku gasped. But he then let go a relief sigh after seeing who it was. "Thank God it's you, Inuyasha."

      The white haired boy wrinkled his forehead. "Eh? Thank God? Are you avoiding someone?"

      Miroku didn't know who he wanted to avoid more : Naraku… or Sango. "N,no. Everything's under control,"

       "Is there anything bothering you?"

       Miroku shook his head. "No."

       Inuyasha looked at him suspisciously. "I don't believe you. Now come on!"  he said as he grabbed Miroku's T-shirt and dragged him away.

        "H,hey! Where are you taking me to?! Let me go!!" 

        "Be quiet and just watch!"

|| :: || a few minutes later, at the school's roof. (or attic or whatever it is) || :: ||

        "Inuyasha? Could you please tell me, WHY are you bringing me HERE?! It's a damn cold day!!" shouted Miroku.

        "Why? Hmm…I forgot,"

        Miroku looked at Inuyasha in fury. "I'm leaving,"

        "H,hey wait a minute! I remember now! I want to talk with you about that Sango girl!"

      Just by hearing _her_ name, was enough to make him stopped. "What do you mean?" Miroku replied –trying to look as calm as he could.

      "Do you like her?" Inuyasha asked straight-to-the-point.

      Starting to turn red, the violet eyed boy tried to change the topic. "H,how's your relationship with Kagome? I heard that you're finally become his boyfriend,"

       This time was Inuyasha's turn to turn 10 times shades of red. "I,it's none of your business! Who tell you that?!" 

       "Well it was Sango…," he paused. _Ouch, my blabber mouth. Shit. Now I couldn't avoid this topic again!      _     

       "I could see that you're pretty close to her now," Inuyasha started to tease his pals.

       "Shut up,"

       "So it's true?"

       "Who taught you to be annoying Inuyasha? You've never been like this before!" 

       "Don't change the topic again! I ask you, do you like her?"

       "No,"

        "Do you love her?"

        "Holy crap! How can you think that way?!" he turned his face. 

        "Yes or no?"

        "Argh!!! I don't know! I really do NOT know, Inuyasha! Stop asking that to me!" Miroku shouted as he rushed out of the door. (the school's roof or attic or whatever thing's door)

         Inuyasha could only stare at the space that was leaved by Miroku. "Huh. How's hard to admit that you're in love,Miroku?"

        || :: || Later-still that day || :: ||  
         "I've searched you everywhere. Where's the tape?"

_        This is it_, thought Miroku. _I know it's useless to avoid this guy._ He then turned around lazily and asked, "Why do you want that tape so much?"

        "Excuse me? It's _you_ who want to keep popular so badly!"

         That truth kinda hit Miroku's head. But he managed to stay calm. "Then what are you going to do with this tape? Whatever you do, it's useless you know. I've told you before, Sango is not guilty, you know?"

         "I know but I don't care. I could re-record it and tell the opposite. I've a friend who's good in copying people's voice. And I promise, in less than 3 days, you'll got what you want."

          "What do you know about what I want?"

          "Akh. Don't pretend that you're a good guy, Miroku. Everybody know that behind your 'sweet acts' you are a total loser,"

          "Take back your words," Miroku demanded.

          "I'm just saying the truth. And what's so wrong with being evil? I mean, you've done a bullshit life like that before –what's the problem?"

           "Shut up, Naraku."

          "So you don't want to give me the tape? Or you _couldn't_ give that tape by some… pathetic reasons?"

          He paused for a couple of moment. Could he? Could he be cruel enough to hurt Sango? Sango was different with other girl he knew. And if the situtation wasn't as complicated as this, she would be a really good friend. 

       A really good _friend_. Yeah right. But this is different, he thought. If it was the matter about his popularity, he would do anything –_anything_. Even if it costed his… _friend_…

        Reluctantly, Miroku grabbed his black pants' pocket and grabbed a tape out. He gave it to Naraku and without saying any words, he walked away.

       || :: || 3 days Later || :: ||        

       _Ok, 15 meters before entering the suckest place in earth_, thought Sango when she was walking to the school. True that since she joined the schoolpresident election, people started to greet her –and they didn't look as bad as before. _But it still doesn't mean that they are good peoples, she thought. Who knows what they are really thinking?_

        Shit. Why am I like this? I mean, I know I used to be a tough girl –but not as tough as what I feel for myself now! It's actually not the matter about the school, or my scores, or the peoples here. It's all about him. Because of him.

Sango quickly shook her head. _No. I'm not going to let such idiot things like that disturb me. _

        She finally entered the school building. She sighed and then headed to her locker. That was when she started to realize  something's different.

       Other students glared at her. Well yeah, she used to that kind of treatment –but these kind of glares were different. Pairs of eyes watching her silently in… disgust? Anger? The kind of eye looks that made you feel that you were the lowest creature in the whole universe.

         Sango had to admit that she felt a bit uncomfortable. But she quickly reminded herself. _What's so wrong with that? It's not a new things that peoples glare at me. It just that… this time… it felt… different._

For the unknown-th time, she shook her head again and decided to concentrate to open her locker. _Weird_, she thought as she tried the key combination once again_. What's wrong with this thing?! Why it wouldn't open?_

         After trying for about 5 times, she finally managed to open it. But what awaited her inside wasn't really that good. Her eyes widened in shock when they found that all of her books, all of her notes –including the campaign speech paper- were all shattered to small pieces. Next to them, was her picture from the yearbook that had been torn. And some messages were written on the back side of her locker's door. 'Get out of here!' ; 'Bi**h!'; 'W*ore' were some of them.

         Her forehead wrinkled. She tried to act as calm as she could be. But it wasn't very succeed. She closed her locker's door and took a step backward. She bumped into somebody. "Sorry I wasn't looking."

       Sango recognised that person was the same girl who told her to stay away from Miroku –Kotori. "So…have you received my sweet little present?!" Kotori said in a mocking tone.

       "So it's you. It's you who have made a mess in my locker," replied Sango.

      "Yeah," Kotori smiled evily. "Do you like it?"

      "Well,sorry. But you're bad in choosing a gift. If you're trying to test my temper by doing that, then you're just wasting your time. Oops. I mean, _my_ time. Now could you please shut your big mouth up and get out off of my way? I'm late for my class."

       "Huh. Do you think after the school-head know what have you done, you still have rights to attends the class?! You don't have rights to be a schoolpresident. You don't have rights to get Miroku. You don't have rights to be in this school anymore. And the most important, you don't have rights to say those things to me again!" Kotori shouted as she slapped Sango. Hard. "Murderer," Kotori hissed.

     Sango was taken back. She remained silent. 

     "Don't you think we don't know what you did 10 years ago! You burned your own house! You killed your own family! You're crazy!! And all people here wouldn't let a murderer step into this school again!"

      Sango –who had planned to reply Kotori with another mock –then silenced. Her words stucked in her throat. She couldn't speak. Or she didn't want to speak.         

      "Physco Killer!!"

      "Murderer!!"

      "I wonder what your parents felt to have a wicked child like you!!"

     Words of mockeries circled her as if she was the prisoner –and the mockeries were the cells. A flashback of what had happened a few years back appeared freshly in her minds. The smoke. The fire. Her brother. Her mother. Her father. All of her precious things that were swallowed by the flashing orange flames. 

       Sweats fell from her forehead. Her lips was dry. So did her throats. Her body started to tremble out of control. Her eyes widened in fear, shock, …and pain.

     In that condition, he could remember something. Or someone. 

      Miroku.

~ ~ ~ ~

     He was walking along the corridor. The loud metal music came from his discman. But no matter how hard he played it, he just couldn't get her out off his mind. Damn, what spells do you cast to me, Sango? Why do you keep appearing in my mind again and again?

      He shook his head for the tenth time that day and quickly turned left to his locker. And that's when he noticed a bunch of peoples were gathered in a spot not very far from him. Curiousity crawled up to his mind. _Must be another daily pressure to some unlucky people in this school_, he thought. _I wonder who's that…_

     PLAK!!

     A sound of slap made him gasp a little. _Wow, that's too rude_. He went forward –wanting to help the unlucky one. Totally forgetting that not so far before now, he did that too –a lot.

     "Why are you smiling like that?!! Did you smile too when you killed your family?! Do you smile too when you manipulate Miroku-sama?!" Kotori yelled.

      Miroku's eyes widened. He quickly assided people in his way and went to see who was the victim. Sango. Her long,black hair was tied in a ponytail. Her long skirts and vintage blouse were messed. Red blood came from her bleeding lips. 

      Didn't care that many people there, Miroku quickly kneeled down and was about to embrace her. But she pulled herself away. Wiping the blood from her lips, she then stood up.

      People there were too shock seeing Miroku –the most popular boy in the school –was there and trying to protect the evilest girl in their eyes. There came a dead silence. It wasn't long though. Kotori broke it quick. "Get away from her, Miroku! She's a phsyco! She even killed her own family!!"

      Miroku gulped and stood up. Sango lifted her face and stared at him coldly. Those eyes. Those eyes who had haunted him these times. The eyes that brought sorrow and happiness at the same time.

     His heart wrenched. Her brown eyes were dull and lifeless. Seeing her like this… he was mad. He hate people who had hurted her. And that's why… he gritted his teeth. He hate himself. He knew… he…was the one who had hurted her.

      Kotori looked at both of them in confuse. She opened her mouth –trying to yell another mocking words again. But then Kagome appeared from behind and shutted Kotori up.

      People's attention drew back to Sango and Miroku. It was almost a minute there. They kept staring at each other. The girl wanted an explaination. The boy needed an understandment. 

      "It's you,right? It's you who have told them about it," she finally said.

      How he wanted to reply: 'No. It's not me. It's Naraku.' –but he couldn't lie to her or even himself. Yes. Naraku was the one who had spreaded the rumours. But Miroku wasn't better either. He had broken her trust. He had betrayed her. He had betrayed…the only girl he loved. He betrayed her –just for a silly title as a school president.

      "Is that true?" she asked again.

      He bowed his head. "…yes…,"

      He could hear Sango sighed.

      He stood still. Waiting a slap on his face. Waiting a knife stabbed his heart. That couldn't be as much hurt as what he felt that time. He felt thousand of knieves stabbed him already.

      He waited her to cry. Or to shout. Or to kill him. Or anything.

      But there came nothing. He gritted his teeth and slowly nodded his face up again to see her.

      No tears on her eyes. No deadly glare. Nothing. But a smile. A bitter smile. 

      "I thought you were different, Miroku. And I was wrong. Very wrong," she said as she turned around and slowly walked away. People spontaneously went asside and gave her space to walk.

      None of them talked. Silence. Just the sound of Sango's shoes tapping on the floor. But it quickly faded too.

TBC…

     A/n :I feel bad about Sango –really. But I have to do it, because it's in the plot. Sorry. Please do review and keep reading for the next chapters. Thank you, Minna.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n : The… 3rd version of The Only One. The first had a very bad formatting, I have tried to replace it, but seems it's still not nice to read. So, I re type this all again. Hope this one will come out good.

   I know I am a bad girl. I am so UNPUNCTUAL and I'm feeling very bad to do that to such nice people like you guys.. but oh well, I update right? 

   Anyway, I want to say thanks to dEeYan, my beta-reader. Can't do it her! So I also dedicate this fic for her birthday present! Yay! Happy birthday, girl! 

    And of course… to all of you who still willing to read my fic. *sniff,sniff  T_T * Believe me, you all are one of the main reason why I still write fanfics. (Other reason? Because Eriol/Tomoyo pairing exists, hehe…) THANKS A LOT!! This fic is also dedicated for you! Read and enjoy!

The Only One

Chapter 9

   With the sun's pleasant warmth greeting his skin, Miroku raised a hand to protect his eyes. He had skipped his first class again. That wasn't anything new. Usually, he and his friends from the football team will skip class together, wandering out of school –releasing the wild souls inside.

    He smiled bitterly. The world wasn't complicated back then. He was free. He was having fun a lot. Everything was right. Everything was simple.

    How he wanted to go back to those times. 

    But it was too late. The world kept spinning on. It changed. _He_ changed. 

    And a certain raven haired girl was the one who changed him.

    He shook his head. He hated to think. He really did. He could never really be bothered to think –not even in the math tests. And when he was forced into situations where he _had_ to think., again, he just really hated that. 

    "Damn you, Sango," he cursed under his breath. "What have you done to me?"

    He knew he didn't have to ask that question. For he had known the answer.

    Changing.

     Sighing, he continued his walk. The sun was radiating more heat than he could take, so he decided to go back to the school building. To hell with being punished. To hell with detention class. He never cared anyway.

     Miroku was just taking a step into the corridor, when a piece of paper flew by an fell right in front of him. His curiosity surfaced. He bent down and took the sheet.

    It was a poster.

    A studentbody president's campaign poster. 

    He was about to crumple the poster when he spotted a name on that picture-less poster.

    Naraku.

    His forehead wrinkled. Naraku? Electing himself to be the studentbody president? Why haven't Miroku heard about this?

    Right when he needed an explanation, his ears caught a husky voice from the classroom beside him. The door was opened a little –but it was enough for Miroku to peek inside and to eavesdrop.

    'Why am I not surprised?' He thought as his eyes scanned Naraku –who was sitting on a table inside that empty classroom. He was talking to someone on his cell phone. Miroku frowned in confusion. Naraku was well-known for his slyness, but it seems like his turn had come to prove the rumor.

     An idea then popped into his mind. His eyes lit up as his hand went on to search for something in his backpack.

    And there it was.

    He smiled. The Goddess of Fortune still cared about him after all. Not wasting anymore time, he leaned closer to the door and set his ears to catch anything fishy.

    "… Yes, I have handled that bit**y girl, don't worry. At first I wasn't sure if I could do it. Sango is a smart girl, it would be very hard to manipulate her. But then again, you're talking to the wrong Naraku if I can't fix that," the husky voice of the long haired guy spoke at the phone.

     "How, you ask? Well with your help of course. But… actually I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of my precious, stupid friend. That  big headed Miroku is a fool and he would do anything to keep his popularity. Stupid guy. I created hatred between him and Sango. With him being my dog, I can make Sango fall,"

     Miroku had to try really hard to push his urge to beat Naraku figureless. He gritted his teeth and listened some more.

     "Of course, the part where those two fell in love was beyond my calculation. But who'd have thought that it would just make my plan easier? She trusted him. And he was in dilemma to choose between the girl and his popularity. There was no need to say much to control them,"

    "And to get that foolish boy out of my way is just a simpler matter. I can just spread rumors to the teachers about his bad behavior. Even though the studentbody president is chosen by the students, but if the teachers say 'no', than it'll be hopeless. The teachers had never really trusted Miroku in the first place anyway."

    "Yes. Just by disposing the competitors away, I'll be the school president. Nothing could have been easier than –… Yeah, yeah. You'll get your payment. There's nobody can manipulate voice as good as you do. Yeah, alright. I'll transfer the money. You still use the same bank account right?"

     It was enough. Miroku shot deadly glare to Naraku, though the sly guy couldn't see it. He then looked down to the recorder he was holding. He smirked. Stupid boy, eh? Naraku definitely needed to get to know him more.

~ ~ ~ A Week later ~ ~ ~

     A certain violet eyed boy was silled with spirit all of a sudden.

     He walked confidently along the corridor, with his discman's headphone hanging on his neck. Smiling, he gave flirtatious winks to some girls. Probably no one at school noticed anything different about him. It was Miroku after all. The guy who never had the word 'worry' in his dictionary.

      They would be wrong then. For he had already learned a thing or two in the past weeks.

      What's more, deep inside, he had changed.

       He slammed his locker close after getting some books and his homework sheet. Even Inuyasha had no clue as to what had made his best friend suddenly change and start paying attention in class. True, Miroku still had his unpunctual habit, but at least, he came to class.

      When he was taking a left turn, he bumped into someone.

      "Ah gomen!" quickly he apologized and bent down to pick the scattered things.

      "It's okay. I wasn't paying attention,"

      He paused. 

      That voice…

      "Sango?" he looked up hopefully.

      Ebony hair, rich chocolate eyes, creamy skin. It was really her.

       "Hi, Miroku,"

       Took him several minutes before he could reply. "U,oh. H,hi…Sango,"

       Suddenly he realized how much he missed the girl. The week was filled with the pleasure ruining Naraku's life, that he forgot about Sango.

      Or _pretended_ to forget about her. They were avoiding each other, and now when they finally met again, both of them just didn't know what to do.

      "We need to talk," he said after the silence passed.

       She sighed. "About what?"

       He stared into the depth of her eyes before replying. "Sango… I'm so sorry. I was…,"

       "Oh," her voice dropped an octave. "About _that_. I'm not mad at you, Miroku. It wasn't your fault anyway. It was just my own stupidity that  caused me to trust you,"

       His throat suddenly went dry. "You hate me,"

      "Happy to know you realized," she said in cold tone. She turned around to walk away, but Miroku had grabbed her wrist ad dragged her closer to him. "Let me go," she ordered.

      The girl was shivering. Miroku narrowed his eyes. He really wanted to hold her, hug her, embrace her. But knowing perfectly that she wouldn't like the idea, he just remained holding her hand. "Please, could you at least forgive me? I'll do anything. You can slap me, or kick me, or anything! Just please… forgive me,"

     Sango looked into those amethyst eyes. She narrowed her eyes and began to speak, "Do you thnk if I slap you then the problem will be solved?! It's not that simple!"

    "Anthing…," he said almost desperately.

    She mimicked a mocking face. "So, the great Miroku finally fell down from his glittering throne, eh? How would you like me to celebrate it?"

    Getting no answer, Sango continued, "I know I was stupid, I KNOW! I shouldn't have gotten close to you! I shouldn't have believed all your words, and Goddamnint! I shouldn't have fallen in love with you!!"

     He was taken aback.

     She…

     Loved him?

     "Sango…,"

     "Are you satisfied now, Miroku?! Are you satisfied?!" she shouted as her eyes became watery.

     He felt as if his heart was wrenched. It was hard even to just speak. "I…,"

     She abruptly pulled her own hand out of Miroku's grasp. And before he could grab it again, Sango had ran away. He was about to run after her, when a voice from his behind stopped him.

    "Miroku!"

    He turned back and faced the white haired guy. "Inuyasha… not now. I got to after Sango,"

    Inuyasha frowned. "Sango? She's still here?"

     Noticing the awkwardness of his friend's tone, Miroku asked back. "What do you mean with that 'She's still here' words? Of course she's still here! Where else would she be?"

     Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard?"

     He started to loose control. Everything was testing his patience that day. "Heard what?!" Miroku snapped.

    "Sango… is expelled from school. I don't know why, something about her being a psychopath of whatever. She's going to her aunt's place in America, if I'm not mistaken,"

    "WHAT?!!"

    "Yeah. Wonder why she's still here. But that doesn't matter. Let's go,"

    "But I NEED to see Sango! I still need to explain things to her!"

    Before Miroku could take any further step, a bunch of guys from the football team got into the scene and rushed to him.

     "Miroku! Buddy! Congratulations1" a guy said as he patted Miroku's shoulders.

     "I still can't believe that it's you of all people!"

      "Did you bribe the teachers? Or did you even do a voodoo spell on them?"

      The 'superstar' couldn't do anything as his friends continued to congratulate him, while he –himself, didn't know what was happening. He turned to Inuyasha and gave him a questioning look.

      "Since when does Miroku being the last to hear the hottest news?" the white haired boy rolled his eyes. When Miroku still showed no sign of understanding, Inuyasha added. "You're the studentbody president. and don't you even dare to say you don't know …,"

      "I'm a WHAT?!"

       "The studentbody president!! Most of the students chose you. And I guess the teachers finally approved you because you showed the whole school who Naraku really was,"

       Miroku suddenly remembered back then, when he played the tape of Naraku's conversations with his friend, in front of all school. Naraku couldn't be paler than at that time. But still…

      "M,me? The studentbody president?!"

       "Damn, what's wrong with you?! I can only pray that you won't say anything stupid in your speech."

      "Speech?!"

       "Why, yes! Your speech as as the studentbody president! Now, come on!" shouted Inuyasha as he dragged Miroku away.

  ~ ~ ~ 

      Public speaking… he was an expert in that. Really. Miroku knew how to deal with different people, with their different personalities, using different kind of words,. He was the master of speaking –or at least… lies. But then, in front of the podium, with hundreds pairs of eyes staring at him ; he really couldn't do the showoff thing anymore.

      He grabbed the microphone closer just so that he needn't have to talk too loud. "Er…I..," he began and stopped suddenly. His voice sounded weird even in his own ears. His hand was sweating and the microphone fell to the floor followed by an unpleasant sound and the girls' screams.

      Miroku quickly grabbed the microphone again and cleared his throat. "Er… Sorry about that. There're too many beautiful girls here distracting me that it slipped from my hand," the words just flowed out of his mouth and he winked.

     That sent more screaming from his fans and of course the 'Tsk, tsk' from the teachers. 

     He smiled sweetly and faced the audience again.

     But…

     Was he hallucinating or was it reality?

     His keen eyes fell to the corner of the student hall –where there, stood the familiar figure of Sango. The girl had tried to hide herself, but it failed to trick Miroku.

     And just by knowing that she was there, it somehow gave him courage. He held the microphone tighter and stood firmly. "First of all, I want to thank you all for the trust you've given me. I wouldn't be standing here without your supports,"

      He paused to give his audience a chance to applause. "And as the new studentbody president, I'll make sure that everybody will have fun in school. Maybe by doing a campaign to free the students from homework –"

      The teachers were ready to take the microphone away from him.

      He cleared his throat again. "Okay, sorry guys. These teachers just don't really agree with that idea. And I think it's time for me to start listening for their words," he said almost reluctantly. "And… I know… that my reputation in school isn't… umm… purely 'white'. I am so sorry for some wonderful people that I have underestimated all of these times. I'm sorry. I love this school. This is a wonderful place, and I'll try my best to make things better."

      People clapped their hands again.

      "However, there is still something I need to clarify," he paused –enjoying the tension. "And it's about this girl –Sango."

      The student hall was suddenly filled with the chatters of the students. Loudening his voice, he said, "I know that what happened the past week had brought some bad perception about her. But there's a misunderstanding. The burning that happened years ago was merely an accident –not a psycho murdering like what you all thought,"

      "But…," a student raised her hand in disagreement.

     Rolling his eyes, Miroku quickly interrupted the girl –making her frown. 

     "So, you all will believe what Naraku has said than what a studentbody president said, hmm?" he said as a smirk crossed on his face –challenging the audience. Facing the silence, he then smiled and added, "Sango is innocent, and I'll bet my life to guarantee it." 

     He paused, hoping them to understand.

     And then some light claps were heard. He turned to the source and saw Inuyasha and Kagome both were clapping hands. His gangs followed, and then the teacher, and all the students. Even Kotori and her friends –if somewhat halfheartedly – joined in the clapping. Miroku smiled. They believed him.

       "I think that's all. Better work more than just babbling nonsense,  right? I'll do my job as the studentbody president as best as I could. And I would still be in need of everyone's help, though. And… thank you once again," he concluded before got off of the podium. The crowds applauded again. For the first time, teachers smiled at him. His fans screamed out his name. His football team along with Inuyasha and Kagome hugged him. Things…, he believed, were getting better.

       From the festive scene, something was still missing. Turning his head to the corner of the hall, he wished to see the brown eyed girl.

      She wasn't there.

     Smiling bitterly, he could only hope Sango heard his words and trusted him once again.

~ ~ ~ 

    Outside, Sango was getting inside her aunt's car. Crowded place hadnever succeeded to attract her. As she closed the car door, she stared at the school building once again.

     She did hear his words.

      But that didn't mean she could trust him again that easily.

TBC

A/n : I really believe that I'm an evil girl now… xp. Hanging this story again… hhh.. And if you want to get notification when the next chapter come out, please TELL me in the review ( So, review my story!) and put also your email address. Thank you!

    Have a nice day!

    Pinboo


End file.
